Bakugan Mobile Assault
Bakugan Mobile Assault, or BMA, are a type of deluxe Bakugan Battle Gear. In the anime, they cannot be damaged by attacks from a regular bakugan; only another BMA can damage it. But for some reason, Dharak could. Information Unlike other Battle Gear, the Bakugan are attached to them making it compatible to any Bakugan. When a Bakugan is placed on an closed BMA it opens up. Also, they have an attribute that must match the Bakugan using the BMA. A maximum of 2 BMAs can be used in your force (Trap/BMA, Battle Gear/BMA, or BMA/BMA). They each come with a Reference Card listing what type of Gate Card (Copper, Silver, and/or Gold) they can be used on and it's special abilities. You put the Bakugan on the Mobile Assault Vehicle, then roll it onto a Gate Card. The Bakugan gains the BMA's G-Power only on the two types of Gates listed on the BMA's reference card. If the BMA is used on a Gate card NOT specified by the reference card, the BMA is destroyed (removed from the game entirly) and the Bakugan is used in normal battle. If the your bakugan doesn't match the attribute of the mobile assault, it gets destroyed also. On Bakugan Dimensions, they are used as normal Battle Gear. Also, BMA's are counted as Battle Gear attributes based on trim color. Mobile Assault can be used with clear and translucent Bakugan, but the Bakugan has to maintain the same attribute as the Mobile Assault. EX: *Player 1 - Rolls a Pyrus Linehalt onto his own Gate Card. *Player 2 - (Has a Pyrus Raytheus and a Darkus Impalaton. He owns a translucent Darkus Rubanoid and 2 other clear Bakugan). Possible options for player 2 #Player 2 cannot use his clear bakugan with his Darkus impalaton because his clear bakugan would take the attribute of his opponent, that is Pyrus,which isn't Darkus. #He can use his translucent Darkus Rubanoid with his Darkus Impalaton, but his Rubanoid can't take the attribute of his opponent because then he wouldn't be Darkus. #Player 2 can also use his Clear bakugan with his Pyrus Raytheus, because his Clear Bakugan would take the attribute of his enemy, which matches his Mobile Assault's attribute. Anime When Dan or any of the brawlers plays a Mobile Assault, two dotted lines appear much like a runway. So far the only mobile assaults to appear are Glotronoid with Impalaton, Lumino and Blitz Dragonoid with Jakalier/Raytheus, and Pyrus and Darkus Splights with Hurrix. List of known Mobile Assaults *Jakalier *Impalaton *Raytheus *Axellor *Hurrix *Koptorix *Rapilator *Zoompha Trivia *In Episode 31 Dan calls Bakugan Mobile Assault, ''"Vehicle" '' *In Bakugan Dimensions BMA's are listed as Copper, Gold, or Silver. *Hurrix is the only Mobile Assault to not have an Ability. Gallery Game File:0fe2fbfcd72b3d35210f6c647613db75.jpg|Pyrus Impalaton File:Fd9fe18034bdc2ce4fc7f9bd5bb406ce.jpg|Darkus Jakalier File:7f1720f9b60ba2f75ac15ffcb72709a0.jpg|Subterra Raytheus File:9c5e33861570b93673ad838a1456838a.jpg|Aquos Jakalier File:A3e3a377c9d96787330f29132808899d.jpg|Darkus Raytheus File:8331fda402910d6307c52269e4314f0c.jpg|Aquos Raytheus File:C0d2b456a40a362ae48085463b5709ab.jpg|Aquos Hurrix File:B6682bb49e93580cc87cf0d8496491b9_(1).jpg|Darkus Axellor Mobile Assault - Pyrus Raytheus (packaged).JPG|Pyrus Raytheus Koptorix.jpg|Ventus Koptorix Rapilator.jpg|Pyrus Rapilator Zoompha.jpg|Subterra Zoompha 185px-Axellor.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Jakalierbd.jpg Implaton.jpg DSAxellor.png Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mobile Assault Vehicles